Newsies in the Labyrinth
by JL-ove1
Summary: Newsies/Labyrinth crossover. When David wishes away Les into the Labyrinth him, Jack, Mush, Race, and Specs have to go in search of him. They soon meet up with Sarah and the 6 ban together and go through the Labyrinth in search of their friends!


Hey everyone this is my first crossover so don't get too mad. 

  
  


Disclaimer- Though I do wish neither Labyrinth or Newsies belong to me.

  
  


Now for those who don't know about the Labyrinth it is this long maze that a girl name Sarah took when she wished away her brother. The evil goblin king Jareth took him to his castle at the center of the Labyrinth she gets three friends and they go on the adventure to save her brother.

Now to better understand the Labyrinth watch it, it is great!

  
  


Now for those who don't know the beloved Newsies, they are young boys in New York that sell papers on the street. They are extremely hot, talented, adorable, cute, and much more. Also they talk with accents so imagine it when they talk if you get confused.

Now if you like Labyrinth see Newsies it is GREAT!!!!!!

  
  


******************************************************************************

Just letting you know: 

Sarah went back to the Labyrinth because she got word her beloved friends were captured by the evil Jareth and it is up to her to save them.

******************************************************************************

Meanwhile the Newsies are selling papers and talking. 

  
  


"So David, Les tells me you two have ben... well... fightin." Jack said to David.

  
  


"I knew he would tell yous."David said and kicked a rock, which hit a rather large man that glared.

  
  


"Whats wrong which yous hes a sweet boy." Jack said defending Les.

  
  


"He is gettin so annoying!" David exclaimed.

  
  


"Maybe yous should make dat Goblin King come and take him fars away!" Jack said jokingly.

  
  


"Hey, I told yous not ta go tru my stuff!" David said hitting Jack playfully.

  
  


"Sorry I couldn't help it!" Jack said laughing at David's girly punches.

  
  


"Now what did that girl say in das book?" Jack said woneringly.

  
  


"I ain't tellin yous." He said.

  
  


"Goblin King Goblin King take this Les far away from me!" Jack yelled. People ran away and mothers shielded their children's ears. 

  
  


"Shut dup!!" David told him. "People ain't buyin cause of yous!"

  
  


"Any ways its more of an I wish. Like I really do wish dat Goblin King took Les away." He said.

  
  


They finished selling late cause of Jacks yelling! Then they went to the lodging house.

******************************************************************************

"Hey ya boys!" Jack said while walking in.

  
  


Everyone was quiet and there was a gloomy figure in the room.

  
  


"Whats da matter?" Jack said. "And who da heck are yous?" He said pointing to the dark figure.

  
  


Kid Blink stood up and went to Jack.

  
  


"Jack dis weirdo wit a funny accent wants to talk to Davey, and on top of all dat we lost Les!" Kid told both David and Jack.

  
  


"Wheres my brudda!" David shouted running up to the figure.

  
  


"Now, now David that is no way to talk to me after I did that wonderful favor for you." Jareth said while playing with the crystal ball in his hand.

  
  


"Give him back." David said.

  
  


"The only way to get him back is to solve my most wondrous Labyrinth." He said pointing to it.

  
  


David saw the Labyrinth through the window and said "I will take your challenge if I can take four other people with me." His voice was strong and serious.

  
  


"As you wish." Jareth said "And your in luck another traveler will be there too."

  
  


Then David, Jack, Mush, Racetrack, and Specs then turned hoping to see the boys but just saw Jareth.

  
  


"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your little brother becomes one of us forever." Jareth said while fading away.

******************************************************************************

"Creepy." Specs said while shuttering.

  
  


"We gotta to find Les!" David said.

  
  


"Tirteen houwas what da heck?" Race questioned.

  
  


"I don't wanna be here!!" Mush said holding his head. They all looked at him.

  
  


"David's right wa gotta find Les" Jack told them."Lets get goin."

******************************************************************************

While they were walking down a hill they spied Sarah standing near the gate.

  
  


"Well, well what have we here?" Race said slyly.

  
  


"Look at her she is one pretty goil!" Mush squealed.

  
  


"Stay focused." Specs told them.

  
  


"Oh my god five hot guys are coming towrds me!! Stay focused Sarah!" Sarah thought to herself.

  
  


They soon met up and exchanged their stories and decided to ban together, lucky for the Newsies Sarah had been here before. (And lucky for Sarah she got those hot Newsies!!!)

******************************************************************************

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
